Countdown
by Little Octopus
Summary: With Arthur's clock reaching zero, excitement builds as to who his soulmate may be. USUK
1. Chapter 1

**Countdown**

"What does your clock say?" Matthew asked for the hundredth time that week.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "I swear you ask this every day." Yet, Arthur still felt a thrill when he raised his wrist. The tattoo of the clock on the inside of everyone's left wrist counted down to when they would meet their soulmate. "Two days, four hours, fifty minutes and thirty seconds." Arthur read on the tattoo.

Matthew squealed and shook Arthur. "It's so close! Mine still says I have three months!"

Arthur smiled and nudged Matthew off him. He was excited to meet his soulmate, but he was still scared. He was a freshman in collage and was just barely starting his life. What if his soulmate didn't approve?

When Arthur had told Matthew his fears, his friend had gaped in horror. "Of course they wouldn't disapprove! You guys are meant to be!" Matthew had shouted.

Now, taking the bus on their way to campus, Arthur watched his clock tick. He wondered what they would look like. Would they be male or female? Blonde? Brunette? Tall? Fat? Arthur shook his head and tried to focus on their personality instead.

Maybe they would be the same as his homebody-knitting self. Or perhaps the exact opposite who liked to be the center of attention. Either way, Arthur was ready to love them.

•

Arthur glanced at his phone as it lit up. Matthew. He chuckled and set down his pencil. Matthew was more excited than Arthur, it seemed.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Time!" Was Matthew's reply.

Arthur raised his wrist. "Twelve hours, thirty-two minutes, four seconds."

"Okay, that puts it roughly around ten-thirty tomorrow morning. What are you doing?" Matthew was talking quickly.

"I don't have class or work. I don't know. Maybe walking to the coffee shop to get the homework that you keep interrupting done." Arthur kept his tone light. Though he really did need to finish this assignment, he had been getting butterflies.

"I know! I'm sorry! It's just so romantic!" Matthew cried.

"You're almost there, Mattie. What's your time?" Arthur asked. He knew it would please Matthew to flaunt his time.

"Three months, three days, four minutes, forty-three seconds." Matthew said cheerfully. "Do you have an outfit picked out?"

"Mathew!" Arthur laughed and stood from his desk. He knew homework for the rest of the night would be a lost cause. Matthew's excitement was getting to him. "I will not dress up! I don't want my soulmate to have unrestricted expectations."

"But you'll look cute, right?" Matthew prodded.

Arthur chuckled and sat on his bed. "I'll try."

"Just don't be scared, okay?" Matthew said more gently.

"Okay, Matthew. And you, don't be so impatient. It goes by quickly." Arthur glanced back down at his wrist. It had become almost like a habit.

"Twelve hours, thirty minutes, twenty-four seconds." Arthur whispered.

"Call me an hour before. And after you meet them." Matthew said. "Get some beauty sleep! And send a picture of your outfit!"

"You sound like a mother." Arthur teased. He laid back and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're my first friend to meet their soulmate! This is amazing!"

Arthur smiled and closed his eyes. "I suppose."

"Now go to sleep! We don't want you grumpy! Night!" Matthew hung up.

"Crazy kid." Arthur rolled out of bed and plugged his phone in. He looked at his closet. Maybe he should dress up. But what if his soulmate didn't? Then he would look ridiculous. He sighed. His normal clothes would work. He flicked the light off and crawled into bed. Good thing tattoos didn't glow in the dark.

•

When Arthur woke, he looked at his clock. Two hours, five minutes, seven seconds. He rubbed his face and sent a quick text to Matthew, alerting him of the time. He got a reply seconds later of smiley faces, hearts and exclamation points. Arthur smiled fondly at his phone and went to the bathroom to shower.

When he finished, he sorted through his shirts. He wasn't sure what happened to his 'normal clothes', but he found himself torn between a black Beatles shirt and a plain green one that made his eyes pop. He chewed his lip and decided to toss a coin. Beatles shirt it is. With another look at his clock, one hour, twenty-three minutes, ten seconds, Arthur dressed.

He ate breakfast and skimmed through the social media on his phone. Seemed like no one else was meeting their soulmate today. He had a thought to post something, but didn't want to sound like he was gloating. He decided against it and rinsed his dishes.

He brushed his teeth and, with an awkward feeling, took a picture of himself in the mirror to send to Matthew. His pale blond hair, of course, was a mess. Though he thought it made him look lazy, Matthew complimented him on it often. His green eyes were actually bright with the black shirt. He had kept his single earring studs in. After sending the picture along with the time, fifty-four minutes, forty-three seconds, Arthur left the house with his laptop bag across his chest.

He walked the short distance to the cafe downtown. He tried not to look at his clock, but it was hard not to at every street he had to wait for traffic at. When his clock read exactly thirty minutes, Arthur sent Matthew a sarcastic text, to which Matthew replied with a thumbs down emoji.

Arthur arrived at the cafe and ordered tea. With his white cup in hand, he sat in the corner and opened his laptop. He could get quite a lot done in twenty-one minutes and eleven seconds. If he could concentrate.

He was able to get through half his assignment when he noticed he had only five minutes and thirteen seconds remaining. He kept the laptop open just so he didn't look creepy. He didn't type or read anything. He kept his fingers hovering above the keys and his eyes roamed over the edge of his screen.

Two minutes, thirty seconds.

Arthur's fingers were shaking. The cafe wasn't crowded. He had a straight view of the door. He could have at least chosen a more discreet place.

One minute exactly.

He saved his work and shut down his laptop. How awkward it would be to be just sitting there waiting.

Twenty seconds.

Arthur slung his bag over his shoulder and turned toward the door.

Ten seconds.

He took a few steps to the door when it opened in front of him.

Five.

A tall boy walked in.

Four.

He was blond and had a strange cowlick bouncing with each step he took.

Three.

He had beautiful blue eyes.

Two.

He was smiling.

One.

He was looking at his wrist.

Arthur stopped in front of the boy and blinked. He raised his wrist. His clock now read the date.

He brought his eyes up to blue.

"You're beautiful." The boy whispered.

Arthur glanced at the taller's exposed wrist. His clock read the date also.

"You're not so bad yourself." Arthur said easily, though his heart was thumping painfully.

"I'm Alfred." The boy stuck out his hand.

Arthur smiled and gripped his hand tightly. "I'm Arthur. I'm glad to have met you."

•

**Author's note: *writes fic based on Pinterest post***


	2. Chapter 2

**Countdown Part 2**

Matthew smiled stupidly at himself as he watched his clock tick away. Twelve hours, seven minutes, fifty-three seconds. He had estimated that he would meet his soulmate on his way to school in the morning.

Arthur and Alfred had wanted Matthew's clock to go faster. The two were always together, holding hands and kissing. Arthur had most definitely not abandoned him, but their conversations usually ended with Arthur talking about Alfred.

Suddenly, Matthew got a text. He rolled over his pile of neglected homework and saw that Arthur had texted him. It read:

_Give me the time!_

Matthew smiled and typed the numbers quickly into his phone. Arthur had taken on probing Matthew about his time much like Matthew had done to Arthur.

_Eleven hours, fifty-nine minutes, twenty-four seconds._

Instead of replying to Matthew, Arthur called him. "How do you feel?" was Arthur's greeting. Matthew could distinguish two different breaths on the other end of the phone. Alfred must be with Arthur.

"Excited. Out of breath. Dizzy." Matthew said giddily.

Arthur laughed. "How much longer do you have?"

"I'll meet them walking tomorrow." Matthew glanced at his wrist and smiled as the seconds ticked by.

"That's great!" Alfred shouted into the phone. Matthew sighed and chuckled. While Arthur was quiet and stubborn, Alfred was loud and easy-going. They were a strange pair.

"Get off, Alfred!" Matthew heard the two tussle before Arthur's voice came back. "What do you plan on wearing?" he asked.

"I don't know. Something flattering, but not over the top." Matthew rolled on his stomach and rested his chin in his hand.

Arthur chuckled. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're good at this sort of thing."

"Thank you." Matthew glanced at his wrist as he spoke. Eleven hours, forty-eight minutes, twenty seconds.

"I'm going to let you go, Mattie." Arthur said. "Al is getting restless."

Matthew sighed into the phone. "I can't wait until I have that."

Arthur hummed back. Matthew could imagine the blond Brit smiling contently at Alfred. "It really is amazing."

"Night, Arthur." Matthew said.

"Good night. Call me before you go out." Arthur hung up and Matthew was left with the silent ticking of his clock.

•

Matthew sat and glared at his closet. He had absolutely _nothing_ to wear. Well, he had clothes, but nothing for his special day. He sighed and played with the ends of his hair.

After a glance at his clock - one hour, four minutes, twenty-six seconds - he decided on white pants and a blue shirt. He spent way longer than he usually did on his hair and took careful examination of his teeth. He scrubbed his glasses and his face clean, then, he finally felt presentable.

With half an hour to go, Matthew set out en route to his school. He tried not to run. Running would make time go faster. Instead, he counted the steps he took. When that ended up with him counting down his clock, he decided to call Arthur.

"Good morning." Matthew could hear the smile in Arthur's voice.

"Hey." Matthew said breathlessly. His heartbeat was steadily increasing with each minute.

"How much longer?" Arthur chuckled.

"Five minutes, ten seconds." Matthew grinned and glanced around the busy street. His soulmate was in this crowd somewhere. He stopped to wait for a stop light.

"You nervous?" Arthur asked.

"A little." Matthew stood on his tip toes. There was a crowd to get through the side walk. When the light turned green, he shuffled forward, however the light turned red and he was left on the curb. At least he was first.

"Just relax and you'll do fine." Arthur said. "What's your time?"

"One minute, thirty seconds." Matthew breathed. "I'm going to meet them at this crosswalk."

"I'll let you go then, love! Call me when you can." Arthur was giggling uncontrollably on the other end. It was nice to see Mathew finally getting the one thing he's been waiting for.

"Alright." Matthew hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket. The light turned thirty seconds later. He crossed the road in another thirty seconds. He glanced around as he reached the other side. No one stood out to him. As he turned to look over his shoulder, in case his soulmate was behind him, Matthew caught sight of a tall man with pale blond hair sprinting to cross the street.

His red eyes locked on Matthew's blues as he took his steps into the road. "You!" The man shouted.

Matthew felt a grin begin to spread. However, his smile faded as his soulmate disappeared underneath a yellow cab.

He heard screams around him. He felt people pushing him to get to the man on the ground. Matthew gasped for air before he ran forward as well. That was his soulmate!

Matthew elbowed his way to the man. He dropped to his knees and pulled the bleeding person into his lap. His white pants were instantly stained. Matthew saw that the man's wrist read 00:00. Glancing at his own, Matthew saw the same thing. Did his soulmate really die the moment they met? He had never seen a clock not turn into the date.

"Help!" He shouted. "He's my soulmate! Help me!" Matthew felt the tears leak from his eyes. He pressed his hand against the dark red spot in the man's silver-blond hair.

He heard sirens two long minutes later. The paramedics crowded him. They asked him questions Matthew couldn't answer.

"What's his name?"

"I don't know."

"Does he have any medical conditions?"

"I don't know."

There was only question Matthew could answer was:

"How do you know him?"

"He's my soulmate!" Matthew cried.

The paramedics glanced at each other before nodding. "Okay, you can stay with him," one said, "but we have to get him to the hospital."

Matthew sobbed. "O-okay." He let the two lift Gilbert from his lap and into the ambulance.

"May I ride beside him?" Matthew said.

"Hurry, get in." The paramedic held the door open for Matthew.

The blond climbed in quickly and grabbed his soulmate's hand.

•

His name was Gilbert. He was twenty. One year older than Matthew. He would survive, if he woke from his medically induced coma. He had hit his head and cracked a few ribs. Road rash covered his back and half his face. Matthew still thought he was handsome.

Matthew had been visiting Gilbert every other day for the past month. Arthur met up with him when he would leave and they would go get take-out or watch a movie. Alfred never came.

Gilbert's nurse was very kind. Her name was Elizabeta. She was giddy about her clock and often talked about it to Matthew. Though the blond felt a twang of pain in his heart, he was happy that love was still in the world. His clock, however, remained at 00:00.

"Hello, Mattie." Elizabeta greeted when Matthew walked into the the hospital room that day.

"Hey. How is he?" Matthew placed his most recent vase of flowers by the window. He wasn't sure what Gilbert liked, but who didn't like flowers?

"Breathing is normal, heart rate is better, everything's else has increased greatly." Elizabeta explained.

Matthew smiled and sat in the chair beside Gilbert's bed. "Does that mean he'll wake up soon?"

"The doctor is thinking about taking him out of his coma." Elizabeta smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him." Matthew said. He ran his fingers through Gilbert's soft hair.

"I'm sure his brother is excited for him to wake." The nurse said.

Gilbert's brother and his soulmate would visit, Elizabeta even made friends with them. Matthew was too shy to talk to them.

Matthew decided to change the subject then. "What does your clock say?" he asked.

Elizabeta blushed and looked at her wrist. "Well, it says three hours, fourteen minutes and seven seconds."

"That means you'll meet them here!" Matthew grinned. He was glad the girl was meeting her soulmate. She was very nice and pretty.

A buzzer went off somewhere down the hall. Elizabeta smiled and turned to the door. "I have to get that. I'll be back around lunchtime to check on him, and I'll bring the doctor."

Matthew felt his heart soar. "Thank you." he said.

The nurse left the room and Matthew was left with his soulmate and the beeping of the machines.

•

Elizabeta kept looking at her clock while the doctor looked over Gilbert. Matthew guessed that it was getting pretty close.

The doctor smiled at Matthew. "Okay. It's time."

Matthew leaped from his chair, his heart in his throat and his hands sweating. "O-okay."

"Bring in his brother." The doctor said to Elizabeta.

The nurse quickly retrieved Gilbert's brother and his husband. They stood at the foot of the bed and Matthew clutched Gilbert's hand.

"Okay." The doctor fiddled with a few things attached to Gilbert.

Elizabeta held her wrist up to Matthew and grinned. Ten seconds. The excitement in the room was stifling.

Then, Gilbert began to move. He groaned and turned his head away from Matthew.

"Gilbert." The doctor said. "Do you know who you are?" he said.

The man opened his eyes and squinted in the light. "Gilbert Beilshcmidt. Age: twenty. Occupation: car shop. Where am I?" His eyes roamed the room, the flew briefly over Matthew and landed on Elizabeta.

The nurse scrunched her eyebrows and looked up. Her eyes locked with Gilbert's and she gasped. "How is that possible? Matthew, your clock stopped!"

Matthew released Gilbert's hand and stared at him. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

Gilbert closed his eyes and scratched his head. "Before everything went black, I saw this pair of eyes. Blue, almost violet." He opened his eyes and gazed into Matthew's own. "But my clock..."

Looking at his clock, Gilbert said, "What's today?"

Elizabeta took Gilbert's arm and placed her wrist beside his. Their dates matched.

Matthew took a step from the bed. His clock remained at 00:00. He felt tears swim in his eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Gilbert must be a different person." Elizabeta explained. "He was gone for so long, he got a redo."

"What about me?" Matthew said, his heart pounding. "Is there no one?"

"Mattie." Elizabeta moved to Matthew but the blond stepped back.

"I have to go." Matthew turned and left the room.

He knew he was acting childish, but everyone else's clock worked! His was the only one that did this. He had never seen anything like his clock was doing. He was heartbroken and confused and he just had to get out!

Matthew found himself outside the hospital. A few benches were around the garden beds. He slumped in one and buried his face in his hands. He cried softly. The one thing he had been dreaming of for years, and it had been ripped out from under him.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but his tears did stop. He didn't bother to go see Gilbert or Elizabeta. He didn't want to. He began to wipe his face and sniff, getting ready to leave.

"What on earth is the matter?" A gentle voice flitted to Matthew. The blond looked up to find a handkerchief being held out to him and a handsome doctor with shoulder length hair and a soft smile.

Matthew sniffed and shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine." He said, turning his face away from the doctor.

"Nonsense! If everything was fine, you wouldn't be sitting here crying." The man sat beside Matthew and offered his handkerchief again.

With a soft sigh, Matthew took the soft cloth from the man and wiped his face. "I'm sorry, I'm usually not like this." he said shyly.

"You're fine. But if you don't mind me asking, why are you crying?"

"I don't even know your name." Matthew said. He didn't want to be rude, but he really didn't want to spill his guts to this guy.

"Francis Bonnefoy. Child pediatrist." The blond man held out his hand. Matthew noticed the tattoo on his wrist was also 00:00.

Matthew blinked and grabbed Francis's arm. He stared at the tattoo to make sure he read it correctly. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"Nuh-uh-uh. I don't even know your name." Francis said, smirking.

"I'm sorry." Matthew said. He let go of Francis's hand. "I'm Matthew Williams."

"Nice to meet you, Matthew." Francis smiled and leaned back in his seat. "So you want to know why my clock is broken?"

"Yeah. Mine did the same thing and I don't know why." Matthew said. He folded his hands in his lap and looked at his shoes.

Francis hummed and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Mine broke before I came here. I was living in France at the time. It's been almost five years now."

Matthew raised his eyes to Francis, listening closely. There had to be something that matched between them for their clocks to do this.

"I was in high school and it was a normal day. The only difference was that another high school was there for a debate tournament. I was walking through the halls when my clock reached ten seconds. I began to look around. That's when the gunman ran into the school. He made a bunch of us line up and I caught the eyes of this girl. Her hair was brown. She had red ribbons and a blue dress. That's when my clock reached zero, and when she got shot in the head. When I got a look at her wrist, it read the date and mine remained at zero."

Matthew unthinkingly grabbed Francis's hand. The blond looked at him, confused. "I'm sorry." Matthew said. He took his hand back.

"I imagine that a similar thing has happened to you?" Francis asked. He didn't move his hand. He kept it out in the open for Matthew to grab again if need be.

"Kind of. He got hit by a bus. But he just woke up in there and it changed from the zeroes to the date. As did the nurse's."

Francis took Matthew's hand this time. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. This would happen to me. I've been looking forward to the moment I would meet my soulmate and everything gets messed up." Matthew said. His eyes had begun to hurt again.

"I feel, that it all depends on how you look at it." Francis said. "I'm sure that girl would never deserve to die, but maybe she wasn't meant to be mine."

"Of course she was! The clocks don't lie! My friend met his and they are so in love!" Matthew said. The clocks always worked.

"If the clocks don't lie, why did yours stay at zero, when the other's changed?" Francis asked calmly.

Mathew opened his mouth to fight back, but when nothing came to his mind, he closed it. Why did his clock not work. Francis squeezed his hand and Matthew slowly raised his eyes.

"I don't know why my clock didn't change. I don't know why yours didn't and why the others did. I do know that soulmate's wrists match. And for so long, I didn't have a match to mine." Francis smiled and tucked a lock of Matthew's hair behind his ear. "And now I think I do."

Matthew didn't say anything. He wanted to believe this charming man that they were meant to be, but how did he know it wasn't a matter of pity?

"I know this must sound weird. But, Matthew, I researched the zero thing and it's almost unheard of. No one knows why they get counted down to a dead mate, and when they do, they don't know what to do." Francis continued. Matthew examined his handsome face and found his heart beating fast. "But I think I discovered what it meant."

"What does it mean?" Matthew whispered. He found himself moving forward unconsciously. They were both hurt and sad and they needed comfort. Maybe this comfort could change into love. Matthew believed so.

"I think it means that a different soulmate had been chosen for us." Francis said softly, cupping Matthew's chin.

The other felt his eyes flutter close as gentle lips covered his own.


End file.
